


The Speedster's Reward 極速者的獎勵

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Barry旨在打倒宿敵，逆閃電，然而計劃未如所願……





	The Speedster's Reward 極速者的獎勵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Speedster's Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920547) by [Purple Streak (centaury_squill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/Purple%20Streak). 



> 授權：

　　Barry仍然跪在地上，抬眸向Harrison Wells眨了眨眼。他不知道該怎麼想。當他追蹤逆閃電來到S.T.A.R.實驗室地下室這個偏僻角落，他一心想找到答案。以下問題的答案：他母親的死、Wells對他有何意圖、黃衣人——逆閃電——如今Barry知道那就是站在他面前的男人。Harrison Wells。當Wells先下手為強，以他被脫到半裸、綁在椅上作結，一切就脫離原軌。然後……

　　重溫了接著發生的事，Barry臉泛紅暈。他不自覺把舌尖探出紅腫的雙唇，舔去一滴遺漏的精液。無論他想像中追上Wells後會發生什麼事，都絕非以給那男人口交告終。然而事情就這樣發生了。他還樂在其中。現在——現在，他慾火中燒。

　　他這才意識到Wells說了句話。「啊，什麼？」

　　「我說，你想要嗎？」Wells溫柔重覆道，低頭對著Barry微笑。他俯下身，手鬆鬆裹上Barry的勃起，他剛剛將它從Barry的超人內褲解救出來。

　　「呃……」Barry臉紅得更厲害了。

　　Wells憐惜他，轉而拖上他的手，拉著他站起來。「那個口活…… _非同凡響_ 。」他柔聲低語。「所以我想我該獎勵你，Barry Allen，讓你體驗一下極速者手活的滋味。」他頓了頓，戲謔挑起一邊眉毛。「抑或你已經知道了？也許你在自己身上試過了？」

　　Barry搖了搖頭，自覺太幼稚了都沒想過神速力可以這麼用。他不禁想到自己此刻處於劣熱：Wells穿戴整齊，一身標誌性黑衣，尺寸可觀的陰莖放回了褲子。Barry卻是全身赤裸——如果不把褪到膝蓋處的超人內褲計算在內。

　　Harrison Wells把Barry拉近，用手輕輕梳過他的髮絲，挑起他的下巴好讓兩人嘴唇相貼。親吻間他輕聲道：「信——我——Barry——」

　　而Barry，縱是經歷這一切，仍然相信他。他心甘情願允許Harrison雙手游走他赤裸的身軀——撫摸他的肌膚，搓捻他的乳尖，翻起他的包皮，揉捏他的屁股。宣示對他的 _所有權_ 。Barry發出微弱喘息，感覺到Harrison手指深進他臀部縫隙，隨後Harrison的手轉而捧起Barry雙球，開始微乎其微的震動。感覺極其美妙；Barry幾乎當場射了。

　　但是Harrison掌控一切。「我說了你才能射。」他低吼，用力拉了Barry雙球一下。

　　不痛，卻即時把Barry從高潮邊緣扯回來。可是，他仍然想——噢，糟糕透頂！——射出來，他滿心希望地將陰莖挺往Harrison另一隻手中，手正握著頂端，逗弄般震動。

　　「求你了。」Barry呻吟道。「噢， _求你了_ 。Dr. Wells。」

　　Wells凝視著他，沉默不語。赤裸、飢渴、 _脆弱_ 。他從未見過Barry Allen如此脆弱，除了去年他在這少年床邊守夜——Barry被閃電擊中昏迷不醒那次，他尋思自問兩人關係何以演變至此。不久之前他仍然痛恨Barry Allen，恨他有朝一日會成為那個人，仍然威脅著要事後清算。眼下？啊，眼下……

　　Barry的呻吟聲愈發急切。Wells把過去與未來拋開專注於現在。他震動著的手突然抓住Barry的陰莖。

　　他需要耐心等待，耐心等待與精密控制——走錯一步後果不堪設想——但若要說Harrison Wells多年以來戴著這副偽裝生活在這落後時代學會什麼，那就是耐心等待與自我控制。

　　震動著的指尖掠過Barry分身頂端。Barry驚叫出聲，然後熱切挺動，想要更多。而Harrison還有很多可以給他：一手按摩Barry雙球，挑起又剝奪他的高潮，一手套弄Barry的陰莖。

　　Barry置身極樂。一波波快感席捲了他，威脅要把他吞沒。他不知道他的身體能不能承受再多。但Harrison繼續 _給予_ 更多，猶如演奏家彈奏樂器般把玩他的陰莖，直至Barry感官完全超出負荷，徘徊失去意識的邊綠。那時，他才聽見Harrison以命令口吻道：「給我射出來，Barry。來吧，Barry。來吧。」

　　Barry不由自主地服從，顫動著經歷此生最猛烈的高潮，精液濺滿Harrison在旁等待的掌心，仿佛那正是存在的意義。隨後，他軟倒在Harrison身上，瞳孔擴張失焦。顯然Wells填滿他整個世界；心中的念頭、死去的母親、未來的種種——盡數遺忘。

　　平常冷酷無情、工於心計的Wells深受感動。他攙扶著少年以防他軟綿綿癱倒地上，感受著Barry心臟怦怦直跳同時自己的陰莖再次昂揚，依偎著Barry頭髮溫柔呢喃，「噢，Barry Allen。我為你預備了 _很多_ 計劃……」

 

/\/ 完 \/\


End file.
